None the Wiser
by rougescribe
Summary: NaluLoveFest 2015: Prompt Laughter. Everyone at the Guild had started to think Natsu and Lucy dating was still just two innocent kids not knowing what to do. Boy were they wrong! M for MATURE CONTENT


**October19th Prompt 1** : Laughter  
 **Nalu Love Fest 2015**

 **Note** : This was actually hard. I couldn't think of anything for laughter that probably hasn't been used like.. a million times over. Enjoy anyway!

 **Disclaimer:** I own !

-CGP

When they had only been dating a week, Lucy was asked if he was rough,

' _Rough-? It hasn't even been a week,we haven't got THAT far ya' pervs!'_

Months later, they asked, were they kinky?

' _What- no! It's only been, stop asking, we're taking it slow!'_

-Or perhaps, they wondered a year later: Did the two even know how to have sex?

' _Will you guys just quit askin'!?'_

What was once a hot topic of conversation soon dwindled to nothing, but amused whispers as everyone eventually gave up, exasperated. It had taken an obnoxiously long time for Natsu and Lucy to get together. Would it take just as long before the two even understood intimacy? They practically danced around it. Hugging, holding hands, sitting near one another- the closeness gained from being in love was all there. They'd even lost their shyness when it came to kissing in public! _[Even though, some people wished they hadn't. It was getting tiresome watching the two lock faces together in the middle of the Guild Hall. Even Alzack and Bisca kept from doing that.]_

-but if innuendo came their way or any hint towards something _more_ , the two would seem completely ignorant, if not sharing the same embarrassment that a nun would have.

Perhaps they were still young? Once the first year had ended, most of the Guild decided one thing: If they haven't done it yet- well surely one would pop soon, right?

Or… not.

Were the two truly so innocent?

Well, honestly- only Natsu and Lucy knew the answer to that. One particular night in the Guild, when the drinks were plenty and the laughter and cheers in the crowd so loud it was deafening, neither the Dragonslayer or the Celestial mage could be found. This was a usual occurrence and everyone figured it was because of their habit to spend time at Lucy's home. They were dating after all, being alone wasn't that out of the ordinary.

However- if the cheers for Cana to chug a 6th keg of beer down weren't quite so loud and the shouts of Manliness and other such things not so constant, the most observant may have realized that they were very- very wrong.

"N-Natsu- ah… too close, we're.. too close this time!"

"Shh, don't be so loud then!"

Against a wall, in one of the abandoned storage rooms: the true story was not so innocent. With arms hooked around Natsu's neck, bite marks and scratches trailing along his shoulders, Lucy was certainly anything but innocent. He held a leg up around his naked waist, hips swiveling against hers as the tip of his hardness teased her in sync with the very cheers just down the hall.

With how the wood carried sound, any lull in the main hall could lead to Lucy's mewls to be discovered.

"I can't - ah!" It was hard to speak when he teased her like this, the tip of him just ghosting along her entrance like a nonexistent kiss. He'd been teasing her all night, with lips along her neck, fingers gliding along her skin and massaging her beneath the Guild tables. Her own hands had joined in the play giving as good as she got until the two had become so hot and needy amidst their friends, they had to find somewhere… more secluded. "- you know I can't help it!"

His hand grabbed her chin, tilting her face as fingers sank into her mouth, cutting off the sounds leaving her lips and a grunt of pure devious pleasure left him. Sucking on the thick digits, her mewls turned to muffled gasps when he finally - _finally_ \- _slid himself into her._ Filling her inch by delicious inch.

And with a harsh thrust of his hips, she screamed around his fingers just as a cheer of raucous laughter filled the entire hall, echoing like a storm.

"Time yourself, Lucy," he whispered harshly, voice low and breathy as he moved against her. Hips slowly pulling out before slamming back in. "Let me hear you scream. No one will hear you if you- ah , shit!- "His own groan, teasing from his chapped lips as she squeezed him interrupted Natsu for just a moment before he bit into her shoulder, lapping at her fevered skin, "-if you time it right!"

Time it? How was she- another thrust sent her archer her back, head tilted until his fingers escaped her lips and a loud cry filled the air. It echoed, but was lost when more laughter came down the hall and music rang out from the stage.

Ah- that's what he meant.

Incensed by this new game, she hooked her leg around him and pulled him straight against her causing both to groan as he sank deep until the hilt. Oh how she loved the way he filled her.

"F-fine," She whispered, eyes closed as her nails bit into his hot flesh, "but first to come… buy's dinner for a- oh god yes!- week!"

She couldn't see it, not when pleasure filled her eyes, but Lucy knew when he was grinning. That devilish grin full of fangs and she could hear the self-assurance when he shoved her against the wall, hands grabbing hers and slamming them above her head, effectively pinning her. Another harsh gyration and thrust of his hips and the tight coils in her stomach were already starting to spring.

His teeth near her ear, raw power trailed from his lips and to her ears, causing goosebumps to spread along her skin. With a few more thrusts, Lucy already knew who the loser was going to be.

"I'll take that challenge," he growled, fangs grazing her skin, "- save your jewels, I'll just eat off of you."

The wall shook in time with his thrusts, her voice crescendoed as he spoke and soon, everyone in the Guild could have sworn they heard a shriek of pleasure clash through the large hall like a bolt of lightning, but of course- no one truly heard it it.

They were too busy laughing.


End file.
